


A truncated summary of the events of DQB2

by gigglebug



Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Funny, Not Serious, Playing the game is obviously better than this, Synopsis, but if you want to read Good For Me without playing the game, but in the first five chapters there are!, honestly this was just too big to fit in a text so here we are, not that there are a lot of plot related flashbacks overall, then this will get you through all or most of the plot related flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: My awesome and supportive sister-in-law, who hasn't played the game, wanted to read my story. I wrote a very VERY light and ridiculous synopsis in about 20 minutes and thought it was funny.don't take this seriously. It's not meant to be a serious anything, let alone fic.
Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A truncated summary of the events of DQB2

HOKAY so spoilers chronologically rather than when the player learns it. The player (henceforth Builder) wakes up on a monster ship belonging to the Children of Hargon (Hargon= big bad) and they kidnapped you from home. Tldr Hargon nabs the ship from the Real World and dumps it into the Illusion World. Builder wakes up on an island and meets Malroth, a dude who doesn't remember anything and definitely wasn't on the ship with y'all. Builder meets a ghost dude who gifts the island to you but you need people/materials to build it properly. So the premise of the game is to travel around and recruit people essentially. And build stuff.

First island is furrowfield where we go and learn how to farm and we beat up more of the children of Hargon whose modus operandi is just destroy stuff. Straight up. See a thing destroy it. So we farm and make friends and build up the island's town, beat up the big bad boss monster, restore it to its former glory. Then we go back to the Isle of Awakening (I usually just call it the Isle).

We build a bit and then are like HMM our hammers aren't strong enough to break rock so we go off to a mining island called Khrumbul-dun. We build up that island, restore it to its former glory, beat up the children of Hargon, make better stuff because metal. It's around now that Malroth starts actively hearing a dude in his head encouraging him to be his normal destructive self because he's literally the only person you've met so far that can't build at all ever. It keeps blowing up. SO that freaks him out a bit but he doesn't bring it up because he's just Like That (tm). All things fixed we go home and build some more on the Isle.

A little bit later monsters come about because Builder Bad!!1! and they beat us up, prompting us to flee the Isle but we get captured on our way out anyway. We go to jail! But we're clever and we escape! (There's a brief stint in "The Hole" which is basically solitary confinement. I mention it one time in my fic.) So then we go back home and we're like HMM we need to fight better!

So then we sail off to Moonbrooke (which mirrors a place in Real World but this is Illusion World so everything's different and it only minorly relates). Moonbrooke is land of infinite war! Which means lots of violence for Malroth to become... more violent. Also warfare relating things like freaking out about spies which means they end up imprisoning Malroth cos he scares them. Sadness abound. It's very emotional. We beat up the children of Hargon here too because cults and stuff and good things. Malroth gets out of jail but he mad because we couldn't get him out (among other plot things that don't relate) and he's like I don't wanna be friends anymore! Partly also because he's freaking out about the very active voice in his head that wants him to murder everything. Understandably!

So we go back to the Isle, Malroth basically runs away, we build a bit and fend off monsters from the island cos screw them and then we go talk to the ghost guy from the beginning because reasons. As we're talking Malroth shows up and is like I don't feel good, passes out, and Hargon himself jumps out of him (Hargon was the voice all along!) and is like mwahaha mine is an evil laugh and jumps into a portal with Malroth. Builder jumps in after them because power of friendship!!!1 and ends up in monster afterlife. Turns out Hargon has been using human!malroth as an incubator for monster!malroth who happens to be the God of destruction and when he wakes up the universe will disappear because Illusion World (tm). (Also Malroth apparently sees a lot of visions and creepy stuff during this process but he doesn't ever elaborate.) Builder makes a spaceship for the monsters that decide "hey maybe dying isn't great after all" and then goes to Hargon's castle to try to save human!malroth because friendship! And jrpg! As you do.

SO builder goes and is like "let Malroth go!" And Hargon is like "lol no wanna fight instead?" And builder goes "yeah sure."

So monster!malroth appears and you like oh actually scary not good. But you beat him up and kill him. You think. But then magic and you get human!malroth separate from monster!malroth but turns out THAT was what monster!malroth needed to hulk out into God form and leaves you and human!malroth to die while he goes and destroys the world. Woo!

human!malroth ends up making medicine for the builder who's nearly dead (he can build now!!! Hurrah!! It's very emotional) and then we jump on our car-plane and chase after monster!malroth who's actively destroying the world. Big boss fight, we beat him up using the knowledge of all the things we learned on our travels, Malroth reabsorbs the monster's God powers and they go home. Seeing that this is illusion world and Hargon is now dead the world is unraveling, but using Malroth's God powers we make illusion world into it's own real world. So now we're in a canonical AU. sweet. Ghost guy offers to send you back to first real world that you came from but builder declines cos this world is awesome.

Then you can build forever. The end.


End file.
